


Sweet Steel

by Kassius



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassius/pseuds/Kassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut and fluff pieces for Paladin Danse and my (full BoS) female Sole Survivor, Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's not new to everyone aboard the Prydwen to see Quinn, the newest Knight, wander about on some errand; her own or a favour for another.  
It's even less unusual to see Paladin Danse shadowing her. The two were inseperable and the rumour they were lovers is often passed about with new additions.  
'Snuck into Maxson's room and soiled his bed.'  
'Right on the forecastle! Overlooking the Commonwealth.'  
'Thought I saw her grab a blowtorch. Hopefully Ingram won't be too unhappy about that.'  
When Quinn and Danse catch such rumours they sigh and shake their heads, going about their business as needed.  
It made it worse to try and discourage the rumours. Besides, it gives them ideas.

Todays idea has Quinn biting her leather bracer to stay silent. She's pressed against the bulkhead, on the very lowest level on the main deck.  
Anyone could look over the railing, could walk down and find her pressed against the hull, legs over Power Armoured shoulders and jeans around one boot.  
"D-Danse." She whines softly, sighing as his tongue circles her clit before flicking up, down, up one side and then presses inside her slowly, letting her feel the thick of it.  
"Oh god, Danse!" Her hands clutch at his hair, ever so grateful when she stole his hood as a drunken joke way back at the police station. He hushes her against her folds before continuing, pushing one of her hands back to her mouth.  
She chokes down a moan when he hums softly, almost in thought, then one hand is taken from her thighs and she feels something very solid, and very thick press at her entrance.  
"Danse, is that...?"  
"Is this okay?"  
His voice is husky, whispered against her inner thigh and Quinn can clearly see his hand, his still armoured hand, with one finger between her folds to tease her entrance.  
Swallowing, the blonde nods slowly. They have a word, to keep them both comfortable. She's a widow and he hasnt been with a woman yet. Something she's getting desperate to change.  
At first it stings, being stretched around something with no give and Quinn hisses softly, holding tight to Danse as he slows, tongue returning to her clit.  
She hums in delight at the feeling then gasps and whines when he slowly starts to move his finger, curling it before pressing back in.

Danse watches the woman above him closely, tongue pressing hard and slow along her clit as he slowly fingers her, surprised but pleased she allowed him to try this.  
It's something he's thought of so often and doing it now has him harder than he's ever been before and he curses and loves his armour for containing his erection.  
Quinn is getting slicker, he can taste it, feel it in the easy glide of the metal, and in how her legs shake next to  his head.  
Gently urging her legs to slide down to his hips as he stands, Danse presses her even tigher against the wall, thrusting his finger faster, thumb putting pressure on her clit. Pants and moans, soft and barely contained, are pressed into his neck and the Paladin bends slightly to kiss Quinn.  
It must have been enough for her, as Quinn bites his lip, sucking hard and moaning freely into his mouth as her hips buck hard up to his hand. Danse groans softly, withdrawing his finger then pressing his hips forward, trying to satisfy the primal urge in his blood and to keep pressure on Quinn without overstimulating her.

The blonde sighs in delight, slowly releasing her hands from her Paladin's dark hair, smoothing it before grasping his armour and resting her head back against the hull, taking deep breaths.  
"Mmm. Feel better?"  
Quinn laughs softly and smiles as Danse lowers her and tugs her clothes back to place, lifting her leg to slip her foot into her pants. The kiss against her knee makes her heart flutter.  
"I feel like I'm goo."  
"Is that good?"  
"Very."  
Danse smiles and Quinn finishes fixing their appearences before she kisses him, slow and sweet, humming gently as she tastes herself.  
"Maybe we should also wipe your armour down."  
She's grinning as Danse blushes brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Quinn met Danse, she hadnt heard the radio signal he had broadcasting, she only heard the gunfire. Her Fight or Flight instinct must be broken; she always chooses to fight.

So suddenly having a large, strong and armoured arm pull her up onto the ramps and out of the way of a charge, Quinn knew she had met someone special.

Quinn sighs softly, watching Haylen give Rhys sad eyes over her meagre dinner, again. The telltale clunking and thumping of Danse patrolling the building makes flecks of wood and dust land on her sleeve and the blonde brushes it off.  
"Your skin is really clear."  
Jumping, Quinn looks to Haylen, Danse raising an eyebrow at the counter behind her. Even he's confused by the question.  
The brunette flushes, picking at her food. "Ive never seen such clear skin before. You look really good and Im envious."  
Blinking slowly, Quinn rubs her thumbs along the inside of her index fingers, a nervous habit. "I was frozen by Vault Tec. 200 years ago."

That makes the station go quiet, only the humming of the generators and electronics to fill the air.

"200 years?" Haylen stares at her in shock and Danse is walking over, clearly interested; even Rhys is peering over from the doorway. "You lived here before the war?"  
Quinn gulps. She knows it's unusual, but is it really that uncommon for people to be frozen? Surely Vault Tec has done this in other vaults.  
"Yes. I lived in Sanctuary hills with... my husband and our son." Her voice fades away and Quinn blinks away the burning sensation but nothing pushes down the twisting and clenching feeling in her chest.

Nate... dead without mercy and Shaun probably alone and scared.

Like she was in the pod. Frozen. Trapped. Watching her husband die. Her son get stolen. Trapped. Unable to help. Unable to breathe.  
Quinn's grip on the table hurts before she's stumbling onto the roof. She needs the stars, the air, the breeze and she's gulping for air on her hands and knees before she realises she's even outside.

Rhys, Haylen are already asleep when she gets back and Danse is out of his Power Armour, kneeling by it with a half collapsed toolbox.  
He looks up when the floor creaks and Quinn meets his hazel eyes with her blue before grabbing a Nuka Cola and retreating back to the roof.

She isnt surprised when Danse comes out and sits with her, his own Cola in hand and an offering of some kind of sweet that might have been mint at one point.  
They sit in silence, looking at the stars and listening to the (probably mutated) crickets.

Danse is rubbing his thumb over the glass, clearly thinking and the movement is almost hypnotic. So much so she barely catches his question. "What was it like before the war?"  
Quinn glances to his eyes, finding them staring intently at the bottle in his hands and she looks back to the stars.  
"Quiet. The stars are the same. The streets were colourful and bright..."

Danse watches Quinn, newest Initiate to the Brotherhood, talk about her home before the War. Of Sanctury hills, of Boston and her work as a Lawyer. Such work tells him where she learnt to talk to and persuade people with words. He's brought out of his thoughts at her laugh, hair bouncing slightly as she shakes her head.  
"Nuka Cola was sweeter. It's more.. it tastes stale and mute now."  
Danse smiles at that, putting his empty bottle down beside him to look at the stars.  
He stiffens when Quinn loops his arm around her and snuggles close to his side, and he gets even more tense when he feels her shaking and a wet warmth start to form on his chest.  
They sit like that, holding and being held for what seems like hours before Quinn withdraws, wiping her face with a muttered thanks. Before Danse can reply, her lips are against his cheek, wet and warm and soft, and then she's inside.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally type these on my phone at some ungodly time at night so if they seem rushed, Im trying to meet the character limit.

The woman curled against his armour huffs gently. "Is it too much to ask for somewhere to sleep that isnt collapsing?"  
She giggles and he smiles, following her up the stairs and into what must have been bunk rooms at one point, securing the door to the most sealed room. He wonders what the building might have been but his thoughts come to a screeching halt when he sees Quinn slip her jacket off, then her boots and begins on the buckles to her underarmour.  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Is it hot in here? Danse feels hot, and bothered and his armour feels like it's pressing in on him, especially when Quinn slips her arms out of the BOS uniform.  
She's wearing nothing fancy but the soft skin, marred by pink scars and the even softer swell of her breasts has him aching. Danse thinks he has no blood left in his head to blush but manages it anyway.  
"Im wondering why you're still in that armour."  
Danse all but falls out of it, groaning at the slight release of pressure on his groin until his arms are filled with soft, smooth and warm Quinn.  
Her mouth is on his, lips warm and soft and tongue flicking against his before she's tugging at his uniform, gradually kneeling in front of him when his chest and abdomen are revealed. Hissing in a breath when Quinn palms him through his boxers, Danse grips the arm of his armour tightly for balance, watching her tug his clothing out of the way so she can free his erection.

Quinn hums in delight, mouth watering and core throbbing at the sight and feel of Danse in her hand, hot and hard and wanting. The tip is leaking, a bead of precum running down the glans and she licks it off before it falls, tongue curling around Danse's head before she withdraws.  
Looking up, the blonde grins at her lover, his face already flushed, mouth open as he pants and utterly entranced by her. Kissing and licking the tip before slowly sliding her lips over it, Quinn almost moans as the small whimpers and sighs, that hitch of his breath that ends in a moan.  
Danse has always been a fairly quiet lover by need, always surrounded by other soldiers or in the waste where a noise could mean death. Quinn takes great pleasure in making him lose his control, moaning around the hard organ in her mouth when he does moan, grabbing the hand on his thigh tightly.  
Sucking, slowly bobbing her head along his shaft, the woman hums and rubs her tongue against the head on the upstroke, free hand gently cupping and rolling his testicles.

Danse feels like his head is going to explode, or he'll die. Quinn's mouth is so warm and wet and she's increasing the suction around his dick. The heat in his stomach threatens to burn him alive but he doesnt want this to end, not yet.  
He watches her mouth move, those pretty pink lips he loves stretched and sealed around his skin, her eyes closed and face flushed as she moves even faster. His hips are twitching but he tries to hold back, whining at the feel of touching then breaching her throat.

The first time Quinn had done that, Danse had fallen over. His grip on his armour prevents that but his knees shake and his balls are tight but not yet, not yet!  
"Quinn, please, Im going to-" She squeezes his hand, sucking harder. Danse didnt think she could but he doesnt care, hand moving from her own to her head and he thrusts forward into her mouth.

Quinn moans, swallowing around his tip and Danse moans loudly, jerking forward again and she almost jumps at the feeling of his hot cum hitting her throat.  
His hand is shaking, panting loudly and she would grin if her mouth weren't full.  
Swallowing, the blonde pulls back, the hand on her head instantly letting up the pressure and Danse sighs, clearly wobbly.  
Quinn hums in delight as she tucks him away, standing to peck a kiss to his cheek but she gasps, whining when Danse grabs her ass roughly and presses her hips forward with a thigh between hers.  
"Wont let you go unfinished."  
"Another time, babe. This was for you, now let's sleep." He sighs and nods, stumbling to the closest bunk and lifting his arm for her to join him. Quinn smiles, undressing and does so.


	4. Chapter 4

Danse barely has any time to register when Quinn appears and he's pushed onto the cot in his room. The door is closed, between blonde hair he can see some pins jammed in the lock. She's ravenous, tongue pushing and stroking his and her hands making quick work of the buckles on his uniform.  
"Wait, Qui- wait!" She does, panting lightly and Danse has to push himself to remove her hand from the band of his boxers, holding it tightly.  
"Is something wrong?"  
He shakes his head then thinks and nods, barely able to breathe as he looks at her eyes, no longer a pale blue but nearly black with desire.  
"Did something happen? I've never seen you like this."

Quinn goes quiet. Of course he'd notice. He isnt stupid. Adorable and stuttery and handsome and strong, but not stupid or blind by any means.  
She brings her hands, trembling, to his chest and lays down on him, getting comfortable on her Paladin's lap.  
He holds her, moving to lay on his cot and it isnt the first time Quinn appreciates how strong Danse is. Feeling his muscles move under her, and move her so easily has her biting her lip as a rush of warmth floods her body.  
"I came across two skeletons and their journal. One died to protect the other."  
She's kissing and nibbling his chin, gripping his chest tighter when his hands clench on her waist. "I dont want you to die."  
Danse sighs, head falling back as she resumes undoung his clothes. "I dont plan on dying."  
"Good. I dont want to lose another love when I just got over the death of my last one."  
They still, hands on buckles and buttons and hazel eyes stare at blue. "Love? You love me?"  
Chewing her lip, Quinn nods slowly. "Since you jumped over and covered me with your body from the landmine."  
Danse remembers that. Remembers the sudden cold fear at the beeping and Quinn scrambling to get away. Remembers tripping to get to her and then their faces are close and there's dust and rubble hitting his back. But she's alive and okay. His armour needed a week of repairs though.  
The brunette tries to hide his grin and fails. "I didnt think Id find that kind of attachment, with the Brotherhood demanding my attention." Danse squeezes her waist and Quinn laughs at the tickling feeling, squirming on his lap, making them both sigh and roll their hips to the other.  
"Im glad you were wrong."  
"So am I."  
Quinn grins and leans forward to kiss Danse slow and sweet. "I love you."  
He's still grinning, feeling lighter than air. "I love you too."  
"Can I get back to trying to get your pants off now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this'll be a big chapter to make up for my absence and also because it's actual sex.  
> This will be the first time they have sex (finally!)  
> Updated this and Black Widow for anyone who wants to know ^u^

Quinn whines, feet aching as they finally return to the Bunker. She watches Danse disappear into the other room, like usual.

Sighing, the blonde remembers how this all happened. How things between them got tense while he figured things out. And how much she misses him.

Quinn stands and pads over to the doorway, breath catching as she spies Danse, half dressed in only his leather travelling pants and boots; meticulously folding his shirt.

While she knew he had to be strong to wear the Power Armour every day and all day without issue, she never really put much thought into how defined he is. The light dusting of dark hair that trails down his chest, over his perfect abdomen and to his belt has Quinn aching.

He jumps when he glances up to find Quinn in the doorway, lifting his arms shyly to try and cover himself, or give him something to hide behind, or in; like is armour. "I-Im sorry. I didnt know you had decided to stay. Did you want something to drink o-or eat?"

Quinn almost purrs at that, watching his biceps flex nervously and his adams apple bob as he talks. "I can think of a few things." She chews her lip and cocks a hip. Danse blushes down his chest, steadily lowering the shirt in his hands to the front of his hips.

"I-Im not sure what to say."

She watches him closely, noting his clenching hands, averted eyes and tense neck. This isnt going as well as she had hoped, but much like she expected. "Im sorry, Danse. I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll be in the other room."

 

Danse watches Quinn turn and leave. He could sigh with relief, and slap himself for it. She had clearly been coming onto him, again, and he just fumbled it, again.

He's half hard, noticeable in the dastardly comfortable pants and he didnt want to seem as if he was desperate. Okay, he is. Achingly so. Ever since he met her, he's felt something building within him. But with the recent turn of events...

Danse throws his shirt and grinds his teeth. She wouldnt, couldnt love him now!

But... he stops in pulling a clean shirt on. She hasnt changed her attitude towards him; she jumped in between him and Maxson. She brought him his armour! Maybe... maybe she could still feel something for him.

 

He peeks into the other room, watching Quinn as she sorts through her pack, humming while she organises what food she’s found, and counts how much clean water she gathered.

The soft lights make her hair glow and he sighs before frowning at the warm swelling in his chest. Was that a cooler? He hasn’t felt like that before. And this new information has him thinking on his reactions differently.

Are his reactions a programmed response? Or are they dynamic? He sighs and steps into the room, making Quinn look up and smile at him before gesturing the couch and climbing onto it herself.

“Hey. I got you some Fancy Lad Cakes.” He smiles and reaches out for them as he sits. It’s apparently not just his weakness.

Quinn downloaded as much off the terminals and downloaded it onto the one he salvaged. As it turns out, every synth loves Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. Correction; every **Gen 3 synth**.

He frowns as he licks his fingers. This isn’t something particular to him anymore… Danse can’t stop the whine and he jumps when he feels Quinn’s hand on his arm.

She’s smiling warmly and the brunette sighs.

“This isn’t just mine anymore. Every other synth likes these just as much as I do.”

“Does that matter?”

“What? Of course it does. I’m not different from anyone else now. I’m just a robo-”

“You’re Danse, former Brotherhood of Steel Paladin. Your Institute designation is one of a kind, M7-97. There is no other synth like you; there is no other **human** like you.”

Her hand is warm and soft against his cheek and Danse feels his chest swell again.

“Plenty of people like the same things. It is what brings us together.” The soldier gulps, hand hesitating before it settles on hers and squeezes gently.

He has nothing to say, and everything at once, so he kisses Quinn like he’s never kissed her before.

She smiles and they sit like that, kissing softly with hands on cheeks before Danse slips his hand down her side to rest on her hip and his other into her hair, pressing closer.

Quinn sighs softly, hands dropping to his shoulders and gripping his shirt tightly and Danse feels his head spin at how she arches to him, tongue swiping across then through his lips.

The former Paladin pulls back sighs, pressing his forehead against hers. “I cannot tell you how much you mean to me. How much you being still here means. How much you not changing how you act around me, towards me means.”

The woman giggles and kisses his nose. “Don’t forget Haylen. She nags me when we’re alone. I swear she must be your sister or something.”

Danse huffs out a laugh and dips his head slowly to Quinn’s lips. “I don’t feel this way towards Haylen.”

The blonde laughs and they dip to each other for more kisses.

 

Danse barely remembers how they got to the bed but Quinn is on his lap and her hands are under his shirt on his stomach. “This is okay?”

He takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“You just let me know if it gets too much, okay?”

Danse nods and sighs when Quinn leans down; grinding her hips against his, and kisses up his neck to his mouth, tugging his lip between her teeth. His hands slide up and down her thighs as he breathes slowly, evenly, trying to keep his head.

Quinn moves slow, hands gently tugging his shirt off before guiding his hands up her sides and under her shirt. “It’s okay. Explore as you want to.” They’ve done this stuff before, but she knows that Danse has a lot on his plate still. She doesn’t want to overwhelm him, or make him feel obligated to do this.

Danse’s hands are shaking as he slowly slides them up her front, fingers caressing the stretchmarks on her stomach and sides, the slight pudge she still has on her abdomen; even after all her travels in the Commonwealth.

He hesitates for a few seconds before he cups her breasts and Quinn sighs, head dropping slightly as she closes her eyes, enjoying the warmth and solid feel of his hands. She runs her hands up and down his arms, trying to sooth him and Danse relaxes enough to tug her shirt off.

“Dammit.”

He’s glaring at her bra and Quinn snorts before falling to the side laughing. Danse grins before he lightly swats her thigh. “What?”

Quinn grins, panting before she speaks. “The atmosphere was so tense and uncertain and that just…” She smiles, warmly, happy and Danse mirrors it.

He leans down, framing her shoulders with his forearms and kisses her slowly and softly. Quinn relaxes, thighs parting for him and she gently rubs her foot up and down his calf when he settles against her.

Danse sighs as he kisses her, tongue rubbing and caressing hers while his hands dip into the side of her jeans. “May I?” He breaths against her neck, groaning gently as she moans at the feel of his stubble scratching her neck.

“Yes, yes please Danse.”

The synth does moan at that, sitting back on his heels to unbutton and unzip her jeans, tugging them down until he has to lift one of her legs then the other to get them off her, infinitely glad they took their boots off before climbing onto the bed.

Once her jeans are on the floor, Danse takes in Quinn laying before him, open and wanting, in her underwear. A soft smile on her lips, as soft as her skin and he caresses down from her throat, over her breast to her hip.

They’ve done things, seen each other mostly naked but this is new. Being so open with each other and it makes Danse hesitate before he looks to the blue eyes watching him with no small amount of heat and love.

“You want me?”

“Yes, Danse. I want you. I want you more than you realise.” Quinn sits up and runs and hand over his shoulder to drape over his back before she kisses him softly. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you. You’re so strong, not just physically, and kind. You want to protect everyone but not be soft with them either.”

He smiles and kisses down to her shoulder again. “Thankyou.”

“You’re okay with continuing? We still have our word.”

“Remind me?”

“Prydwen.”

Danse nods and Quinn follows it with one of her before kissing just under his jaw and down to his collar bone, nipping the skin lightly. “You like roughing it, don’t you?”

“Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea.”

They laugh but Danse cuts his off with a groan when Quinn cups and gently strokes his hardon through his pants. He huffs out a breath, leaning back slightly so he can see her face. “None of that, I won’t last.”

Quinn pouts but nods, flopping back and grinning. “Good thing I’ve been aching for you for weeks now.”

Weeks? Has it really been that long?

Danse almost trips out of his pants as he tugs them off and Quinn is unashamed as she takes him in. She’s quick to take off her bra and Danse halts in taking his boxers off to stare at her breasts. It’s the first time he’s seen them without having her clothing pushed up or down to reveal them and they’re more perfect than he remembers.

The brunette almost falls onto the bed to wrap his mouth around a nipple and Quinn cries out, legs wrapping tight around his waist and her hands in his hair.

“A-a little warning next time.” She mewls as he bites gently, not sorry in the least, especially when she begins to grind against his still clothed erection.

“Oh Danse please.” He presses kisses down her belly, to her thigh before tugging her panties down gently.

Danse groans, mouth watering and cock twitching at the sight of her bare before him. How she keeps her… _privates_ so perfectly groomed is beyond him. Some female secret he’ll probably never be privy to.

Quinn whines, and Danse shakes his head before slipping off the bed to tug off his boxers. At this, the woman slips her fingers between her folds to lightly rub her clit, panting lightly and Danse groans loudly.

“You will be the death of me.”

“I hope not.”

Danse grins and crawls onto the bed, welcomed between Quinn’s thighs and both sigh as his erection presses against her vagina.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nothing a few kisses can’t fix.”

Danse smiles and groans softly when Quinn takes him in hand, stroking slowly and gently before adjusting them so his tip presses against her.

Quinn nods, arms on Danse’s shoulders and presses a soft and tender kiss to his mouth before tugging on his shoulders lightly and Danse gets the hint.

She’s so warm, so tight and so _wet_ that Danse has to stop just after his tip to calm down. He may not make it through to being fully inside her. Especially not with the little puffs of breath on his neck, and her light whines and rolls of her hips.

Breathing deep, Danse pushes forward again and groans through gritted teeth when his hips are flush against Quinn’s. This is indescribable.

Quinn sighs gently and flexes her hips. “I’m okay. How’re you, love?”

Danse groans in reply and the blonde laughs, caressing up his back. “You can move when you want to.”

That’s the problem. All he wants to do is move, to rut her into the bed until it breaks. But when he pulls out to slide slowly back in, his arms fall and he’s on his elbows against, forehead against Quinn’s while he thrusts slowly, focusing on keeping a rhythm.

Sighing and whining, Quinn writhes. Danse is keeping the most perfect rhythm and pressure to drive her insane. Enough but not enough and she bites at his neck. “More, please.”

Danse groans and thrusts harder and faster, biting his lip to try and not finish but his gut is already burning, balls aching and it gets worse when Quinn cries out, arching up to him and her legs shift higher on his sides, allowing him deeper.

“There! Please!”

Her nails bite into his skin and Danse gasps, unable to stop his hips snapping to hers. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t-”

Quinn whines and nods, hand slipping between them to roll her clit between her fingers as Danse keeps up the harder and faster pace she asks for.

Danse gasps, moaning and groaning as he gets closer, unable to stop the almost erratic pace when Quinn clenches so tightly around him, crying his name into his neck and the brunette gasps, spilling into her then.

Quinn pulls Danse closer, sighing with sleepy delight. He grins and kisses her cheek before easing out and onto the bed beside her.

“How do you feel?”

“Warm. Sticky.”

They laugh and Quinn coos as she cuddles into his side. “I love you, Danse.”

“And I love you, Quinn.”

 


End file.
